Shake Your Dino Tail / Dino Mite Birthday (Standard Version)
2007 in 2015 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * (Standard Version) Part 1 to 83 * Part 1: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 9 Version) * Part 2: MFTDATD - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Brushing My Teeth (2005 Version) * Part 4: MFTDATD - Chapter 2 * Part 5: What Would I Do Without My Teeth (2005 Version) * Part 6: MFTDATD - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Squishy Squashy Washy (2005 Version) * Part 8: MFTDATD - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (2005 Version) * Part 10: MFTDATD - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me (2005 Version) * Part 12: MFTDATD - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Yum Yum Song (2005 Version) * Part 14: MFTDATD - Chapter 7 * Part 15: If You're Happy and You Know It (2005 Version) * Part 16: MFTDATD - Chapter 8 * Part 17: I Love You (2005 Version) * Part 18: Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist) * Part 19: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist Credits (2005) * Part 20: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 7 Version) * Part 21: PFE - Chapter 1 for Jack Be Nimble * Part 22: Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me (2002 Version) * Part 23: PFE - Chapter 2 * Part 24: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (2002 Version) * Part 25: PFE - Chapter 3 * Part 26: What Can We Play on the Rainy Day (2002 Version) * Part 27: PFE - Chapter 4 * Part 28: Run Run in One Place (2002 Version) * Part 29: PFE - Chapter 5 * Part 30: Growing Big and Tall (2002 Version) * Part 31: PFE - Chapter 6 * Part 32: Snacking on Healthy Food (2002 Version) * Part 33: PFE - Chapter 7 * Part 34: Do Some Exercise (2002 Version) * Part 35: PFE - Chapter 8 * Part 36: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 37: PFE - Chapter 9 * Part 38: Season 7 - Episode 8 - Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children and End Credits * Part 39: Dino Mite Birthday Intro * Part 40: The Having Fun Song (2007 Version) * Part 41: DMB - Chapter 1 for Hiding Barney and Surprise * Part 42: DMB - Chapter 2 * Part 43: A Perfectly Purple Day (2007 Version) * Part 44: DMB - Chapter 3 * Part 45: Best of Friends (2007 Version) * Part 46: DMB - Chapter 4 * Part 47: The Marching Song (2006 Version) * Part 48: DMB - Chapter 5 * Part 49: Painting Up and Down (2006 Version) * Part 50: DMB - Chapter 6 * Part 51: What a Big Mistake (2006 Version) * Part 52: DMB - Chapter 7 * Part 53: Together, Together (2006 Version) * Part 54: DMB - Chapter 8 * Part 55: I Just Can Wait (2006 Version) * Part 56: DMB - Chapter 9 * Part 57: Look at Me I'm Dancing (2007 Version) * Part 58: DMB - Chapter 10 * Part 59: The Dino Dance (2007 Version) * Part 60: DMB - Chapter 11 * Part 61: The Rainbow Song (2006 Version) * Part 62: DMB - Chapter 12 * Part 63: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2007 Version) * Part 64: DMB - Chapter 13 * Part 65: I'm Mother Goose (2006 Version) * Part 66: DMB - Chapter 14 * Part 67: The Mother Goose Medley (2006 Version) * Part 68: DMB - Chapter 15 * Part 69: Here Comes the Firetruck (2007 Version) * Part 70: DMB - Chapter 16 * Part 71: You Can Make Music with Anything (2006 Version) * Part 72: DMB - Chapter 17 * Part 73: I Hear Music Everywhere (2006 Version) * Part 74: DMB - Chapter 18 * Part 75: A Rock N Roll Star (2006 Version) * Part 76: DMB - Chapter 19 * Part 77: The Friendship Song (2006 Version) * Part 78: DMB - Chapter 20 * Part 79: Barney's Birthday Song (2007 Version) * Part 80: DMB - Chapter 21 * Part 81: I Love You (2007 Version) * Part 82: DMB - Chapter 22 * Part 83 and Final Part: Dino Mite Birthday Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist * Play for Exercise! * Dino-Mite Birthday